


Our Miracle

by LjGreen24



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Adoption, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Chanbaek are Taehyung's parents, Don't Like Don't Read, Kai/Taemin are Hoseok's parents, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LjGreen24/pseuds/LjGreen24
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

The video had over a million views in one day.

It began with Park Chanyeol lying on the sofa, smiling fondly at whoever was holding the camera.

“What are you doing?”

“Filming you.” The man behind the camera stated. It was clear that he was smirking, despite nobody being able to see his face

“Should I pose then?” Chanyeol seemed to go into model mode, aside from the goofy look on his face.

“Hey, this I serious, okay! I need you to tell me the date.”

“March 27th, right?” Chanyeol frowned, “Yeah, because we had that interview yesterday, so March 27th.”

“And, where are we?”

“The apartment?” Chanyeol was confused now. “Baekhyun, what are you- Come on, turn that thing off already!”

He reached as Baekhyun jumped back giggling, the camera going dark.

When the screen came back on, Byun Baekhyun was the one in front of the camera, sitting in his room, beaming at the camera.

“Hey.” He smiled shyly, cheeks slightly flushed, “So, to all our loyal fans out there, I’m sure you know who we are.” He took a deep breath, “As you all know, Chanyeol and I have been dating for almost two years and a couple of weeks ago… I found out that I’m pregnant.”

At the words, he showed the camera a white, plastic stick with two blue lines on a little screen.

“I already checked with the Doctor, and had it confirmed. Three and half weeks.” Baekhyun looked slightly overwhelmed by his own news. After a pause, he put the stick down and sighed wearily, “Anyway… Chanyeol doesn’t know yet, hence the purpose of this video. I want to surprise him and film his reaction… and then we’ll tell the others.”

He took a shaky breath, “Fingers crossed.”

The screen went dark again, the next shot of Baekhyun in a different room.

“Okay…” He was clearly nervous, “… We’re having a nice romantic dinner, and when we get back, his present is going to be on the bed waiting for him.” He looked around, as though someone was listening in, “I felt… really sick this morning and it was so hard to hide it from everyone. I’ll be glad when this is all over.”

Again, the screen went black.

The words ‘The Big Reveal’ appeared on the screen, fading away to show a box on the large bed.

“Really?” Chanyeol sounded amused, “Is this for me?” The camera focused on him, a fond smile on his face, “It’s not a ‘fun’ present then if you’re recording it.”

“Chanyeol!”

“Kidding!”

Chanyeol opened up the box, smirking at all the tissue paper, “Let me guess… another box inside another box, inside another box?”

“Just look!” Baekhyun chuckled behind the camera

Chanyeol did as he was told, carefully pushing aside the tissue paper and pulling out a small blue onesie.

The Alpha froze, his hands shaking slightly.

The camera moved until it was looking over Chanyeol’s shoulder.

Written on the onesie, was ‘I love my Daddies’

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol’s voice broke when he spoke again, overwhelmed with emotion, “R-really?”

“There’s more.” Baekhyun’s voice was thick with tears, “Go on!”

The next gift was a clear plastic box, that contained the positive pregnancy test…. Because there was something about putting something he peed on, on top of new-born clothing that made him feel a little uneasy.

“Oh my god!” Chanyeol whispered, taking the camera from Baekhyun’s hands and placing it on the dresser, so that they were both being filmed, Chanyeol cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks, “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!” He pulled away, “Is it true? Are you really- “

Baekhyun just nodded frantically, cutting off the ending of the sentence as Chanyeol started to kiss his face all over. 

“I’m going to be a dad! We’re going to be dads! I love you so much, I-I can’t believe this is happening!”

After a few minutes of silent crying and looking into each other’s eyes, Baekhyun remembered that there was one last present left in the box, reaching around to hand it over to his Alpha. Shakily, Chanyeol pulled out a black and white photo, a white blob in the middle of it.

“And that…” Baekhyun pointed to the white blob, “… Is our baby.”

Fresh tears streamed down Chanyeol’s face.

“Our baby… I already love them.”

The camera then faded to black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol glared at the closet.

Where did his jacket go?

He had it last night after they got back from training, he knew that… and now it was gone.

“Yixing!” He called out, “Do you know where my jacket is? The one I was wearing yesterday?”

“Why would I know where your jacket is?”

“Is that a no?”

He chuckled as Yixing made an audible sound of frustration, deciding to head to Baekhyun’s room in the hope that the omega had seen where he’d left his jacket.

Baekhyun was nearly five months pregnant now, and honestly, there had been ups and downs throughout the entire process, but Chanyeol wouldn’t change it for the world.

He had never been so happy, and the rest of their group were practically feeding off this happiness, all of them thrilled to have a new baby soon.

They hadn’t had that since Kai’s set of non-identical twins.

Baekhyun wasn’t in his room though.

Nursery then.

“Baekhyun?” He called out, “Baekhyun? Are you in here?” Before he could peek into the room however, the door was slammed in his face, causing him to take a step back in shock.

“No!” Baekhyun hissed from inside the nursery, “You can’t come in yet!”

Chanyeol frowned. They’d finished the nursery almost a week ago, with the help of their friends, so it wasn’t like it was meant to be a surprise for him.

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine but… you can’t come in here, not yet, okay? It’s not ready!”

Hearing footsteps behind him, Chanyeol turned to see Kai and Yixing heading towards them, one-year-old Hoseok in his arms.

“What’s going on?” Kai asked.

“I don’t know… Baekhyun doesn’t want to let me in.” Chanyeol took a step back, “Said something about it not being ready?”

Yixing still looked confused, but Kai nodded his head in understanding.

“Ah.”

“What? What’s the ah for?”

Without answering, Kai moved closer to the door, knocking on it gently. “Baekhyun? I’m going to make some tea, would you like some?”

“… Yes please.”

“Anything else.”

It was quiet on the other side of the door for a moment, “Can- can you get Chanyeol’s blazer from the wardrobe?”

“Of course I can.” Kai turned to Chanyeol, giving him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry, he’s just nesting, getting ready for when the baby is born.”

“But… the baby’s not coming for another four months, why- “

“- Trust me.” Kai bounced Hoseok up and down, “Don’t you remember how long I was stealing Taemin’s clothes for? I pretty much kicked Yixing out of the room.”

“So… why doesn’t he want me to see it?” Chanyeol frowned, “It’s my kid as well.”

Kai rolled his eyes.

Alphas and their bruised egos.

“He wants it to be perfect before you see it…. To show you that you’ve made the right choice in breeding with him.”

Chanyeol opened his mouth to protest, only to shut it again. He knew that Baekhyun was perfect for him, but instincts messed with your head sometimes.

“Alright.” He sighed, “Baekhyun, I’m going to grab some of my old clothes. I’ll leave them out here for you, okay?”

“… I love you.”

“Love you too.”

………………………………………………………

Baekhyun left the nursery only when his bladder demanded it.

His nest was almost done after almost three months’ work on it, but there was still something missing.

Heading into the kitchen to grab some pickles and peanut butter (pregnancy cravings were the worst sometimes), he kept one hand over his protruding belly, unable to see his feet at this point with how big it was.

He was coming close to the end now, and whilst he was excited to meet his pup, he was also terrified about the prospect of giving birth.

“Are you really eating that?” Sehun’s voice broke through his thoughts, prompting him to glance over at the kitchen doorway, “That can’t be good for the baby?”

“They wanted this!” Baekhyun protested, “How am I meant to say no to them?”

Sehun just frowned, as Chanyeol poked his head into the room with a relieved smile.

“There you are. Are you ready for the appointment?”

“Ummm.”

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol rolled his eyes fondly, “Get some shoes on. We need to get going.”

…………………………………………………………………………….

“Why are we doing this again?” Yixing asked as soon as Chanyeol and Baekhyun, “Does Baekhyun even want a baby shower?”

“I thought I didn’t until I actually got one.” Kai pulled the decorations into the room, “Taemin? You remembered the presents, right?”

“Like I could forget with you reminding me.” Taemin teased, Hoseok clinging onto a leg, pacifier in his mouth, “You remembered the gender results that the Doctor gave you?”

“Yep.” 

Baekhyun had no idea this would be waiting for him when he got back, and he also had no idea what the gender of his baby even was at this point, wanting Chanyeol to know and for him to be surprised.

Well, he certainly will be surprised.

This was his last check-up before the proposed birth-date and therefore, their last chance for this.

Six black balloons were filled with gold confetti and helium and the last one with either blue or pink confetti.

As Taemin sorted that out, tying them all over the apartment (Hoseok attached to his leg still), Kai helped the rest of EXO with the decorations.

A little over an hour passed, before Kai got a text from Chanyeol, indicating that they would be back in half an hour.

“You’ve separated the gender balloon from the others, haven’t you?” He asked his Alpha.

“Of course I have!”

“Are you guys almost done?!” Kai then addressed the rest of EXO, turning and frowning as Lay and D.O froze, both of them mid-way to throwing streamers at each other, “Really?!”

“Sorry.” “Sorry.”

……………………………………………………………………………

Baekhyun put a hand on his lower back, groaning as he got out of the car, “Your baby is huge and heavy.” He groaned to Chanyeol.

His feet were killing him, which meant that his only plan for when he got inside, was to curl up on the sofa and try and get some sleep.

And maybe persuade Chanyeol to give him a foot rub.

They entered the hallway as Chanyeol flicked the light on.

“SURPRISE!”

Baekhyun jumped at the noise and at how many people were suddenly shouting. There were colourful balloons, streamers and other party decorations all over the apartment. “What-what’s going on?”

“A baby shower and a gender reveal party all combined together.” Chanyeol wrapped an arm around him, “We’ve been planning it for a few weeks now.”

Still in shock, Baekhyun was led over to a chair and helped into a seated position.

He got over his shock as the party progressed, the smile on his face brightening with each present.

Toys, clothes, diapers, bedding, teddies, teethers etc.

There were so many that Baekhyun didn’t believe they’d be able to fit them into the nursery.

“Hobi, honey, no.” Kai pulled his own son onto his lap, knowing that the one-year-old would happily play with almost all these toys if given half the chance, “They’re going to be for the new baby.”

Hoseok did not impressed by the suggestion. “I baba!”

“Yes, but this will be for an even smaller baby.”

Hoseok played with his mama’s fingers almost thoughtfully, “Small?”

“Yep, even smaller than you.”

Hoseok thought to himself for a few more moments, before nodding decisively, reaching out and pushing the toys back towards Baekhyun. “Baba toy.”

“Our kid is the cutest thing ever.” Taemin reached over to pinch gently at his son’s cheeks, beaming as Hoseok burst out into pearls of laughter, squirming in Kai’s lap, “Now, are we doing the big gender reveal now?”

“Please!” Baekhyun could barely contain his excitement, “Are we popping them together Chanyeol?”

“Whatever you want.”

“Now.” Kai explained handing the pair a balloon each, “Due to Taemin forgetting which one the gender balloon actually was- “

“- Hey!”

“- You’ll have to pop all of them.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but chuckle at the pout on Taemin’s face, one hand resting over his belly as he thought about the pup he was going to be bringing into the world soon.

Chanyeol and Baekyun were handed the first two balloons and two needles.

“Pop them at the same time.”

They did so, the loud POP, making Hoseok jump as gold glitter fell to the ground.

“Oh baby.” Kai pulled his son closer as Hoseok sobbed, “It’s okay, it’s okay.” He glanced over at Taemin, moving for him to go some headphones, which Taemin rushed to do.

“Is he okay?” Baekhyun asked in concern.

“Yeah, he’s just a little jumpy.” Kai continued to try and calm the toddler down, “It’s okay, it’s okay.”

Thankfully, Taemin was back with headphones fairly quickly, slipping them gently onto his son’s head and taking him onto his own lap, as two more balloons were handed to Chanyeol and Baekhyun, only for them both to produce more gold glitter.

“Alright, last two!” D.O announced.

With one last look at each other, Chanyeol and Baekhyun popped the balloons.

Bright blue glitter fell from the one that Baekhyun popped, everyone cheering soon afterwards.

“A-a boy?” Baekhyun whispered, finding himself in Chanyeol’s arms, his alpha’s lips pressed against his.

“A boy. Our little boy.”

As Chanyeol pulled away, turning to the others, Baekhyun’s eyes went to the handmade, knitted blanket that had been gifted to them.

He had the perfect place for it.

………………………………………………………………..

Chanyeol was a little dismayed when Baekhyun immediately ran to the nursery once the party once over, but understood that these next few weeks were critical.

If something wasn’t right, then the birth could be stressful and there could be complications.

He resigned himself to a night alone.

……………………………………………………………………………………

Four am came around, and Chanyeol was woken up by someone shaking him.

“Honey?”

Baekhyun looked exhausted, “Sorry.” He whispered, “I didn’t know it was so late.”

“It’s okay, do you need something?”

Biting at his lip, Baekhyun glanced back at the doorway, “I-I… can you come and sleep with me? In the nursery?”

“Of course!” Chanyeol couldn’t stop the excitement bubbling up inside of him as Baekhyun took his head and lead him down the hall, towards the nursery and the highly anticipated nest. Entering the room, Chanyeol smiled at just how much of his own clothing was mixed into the nest (including items that he honestly thought he’d lost).

The two of them curled up in the middle of the nest, Chanyeol up against Baekhyun’s back, “Alright?” He asked.

“Perfect.” Gently, Baekhyun took his alpha’s hand, pulling at it until it rested over his bump, making Chanyeol sigh happily.

“I can’t wait to meet him.” He whispered, as they both drifted off to sleep, “Can’t…wait.”


	3. Chapter 3

Chanyeol was coming home from the store when he spotted the child. Pulling up at the side of the road, he quickly got, looking around for any sign that the child’s parents were nearby.

Nothing.

Pulling out his phone, he kept the child in his sights, calling the police, informing them of the situation.

//Keep an eye on him and inform us of any changes. I’ve set a patrol car to your location; they should be with you soon. \\\

“Alright… thanks.”

Hanging up, Chanyeol glanced around again, hoping that the parents would appear out of nowhere.

Nothing.

It was then that he noticed that the child had stopped his wandering and was staring at him.

“Hey.” Chanyeol lowered himself down, wincing at the bite of the cold pavement. It was far too cold for a child to be out in these conditions, especially without a coat, “Are you okay?”

The child tilted his head to one side, moving a little closer. He was small, even for a toddler, eyes wary as Chanyeol shuffled a little closer.

“I’m here to help.”

………………………………………………..

Almost an hour later, there was no sign of any police.

The toddler had moved until he was sitting right next to Chanyeol, accepting the overly large, warm coat with ease.

“This is ridiculous.” Chanyeol whispered under his breath, glancing up and down the street, “Freezing child in the streets and there’s nothing.”

Knowing that this could backfire on him, he slowly lifted the toddler into his arms and headed back towards his car. The toddler had frozen up for a moment at the initial touch, but relaxed soon enough, humming in delight at the warmth coming from the heaters, allowing Chanyeol to strap in him with no fuss.

Heading towards the station, he tapped his fingers against the steering wheel, really hoping that Baekhyun wasn’t desperate for the pickles he was craving.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

“I’m really sorry, but there was an incident near the city centre that needed all the nearby officers.” The receptionist apologised, “I can call Child Protective Services if you wish?”

“I just want to make sure he gets home okay.” Chanyeol sighed, glancing over at the toddler, who was nibbling on some crackers from the vending machine, “Isn’t there a chance you can find out who he is and call his parents?”

“Sir, we don’t have everyone’s details on file like that.” The receptionist sighed, “The best I can do, is give you the number for Child Protective Services, and they’ll open up a case.”

“Right…. Thanks.”

He glanced back over at the toddler, who was eating like he hadn’t had anything in days.

………………………………………………………………………………

Chanyeol headed back to the same street that he’d found the child on, hoping that it was just a simple case of the home not being properly child-proofed and the toddler escaping that way.

It wasn’t hard miss how the toddler looked like he was going to burst into tears again.

Making sure the toddler was still wrapped up, he headed to the first house on the street, knocking at the door.

An older lady answered the door.

“Sorry to disturb you.” Chanyeol apologised, “But I was wondering if you knew this child, whereabouts he lives?”

The older woman examined the toddler carefully, before a sneer appeared on her face. “That’s the Min boy.” She stated, “Nasty pair of people they are. Was he out on the streets again?”

“Yes I- Do you know his name?”

“Yoongi, I think.”

The toddler perked up at the name, and Chanyeol couldn’t help but smile. “Yoongi?” He whispered, “Is that your name?”

Nod.

“Alright, that’s a start.” Chanyeol sighed, turning back to the woman, “Which house is theirs?”

“Two houses down, but I haven’t seen them in a few days.”

“Thank you.” Chanyeol thanked, waiting until she closed the door before heading over to the home. The house was dark and quiet, but at a gentle push, the front door swung open.

“Hello?” Chanyeol cautiously peeked his head inside, “Hello?”

Nothing.

“I have your son!”

Still nothing.

Chanyeol walked around the entire house, and it was obvious it had been deserted. Every room seemed to have been stripped bare, aside from one.

A bedroom barely fit for a dog, let alone a toddler.

Yoongi started to sob.

“Hey, hey it’s okay.” Chanyeol bounced him up and down, “They’ve been gone for a while, huh?”

Probably no longer than a few days as Yoongi didn’t look completely starved. 

“Alright… we need to get this sorted out then.” Chanyeol muttered, heading back outside, “I’ll give the Protective Services a call.”

There was every chance this poor child would have to go into a foster home if the parents weren’t willing to take care of him.

Unless….

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol strapped the child back into the car, making a mental note to get a proper car seat, “I have a plan.”

………………………………………………………………

“If you’re willing to take him in until we find his parents, we will need to perform a house check.”

“I understand that.” Chanyeol sighed in relief, already pulling up to the house, “I’ll give you the address, if someone could come as soon as possible?”

“I’ll see if anyone is available.”

He gave them the address, lifting Yoongi back into his arms and heading into the home.

“Baekhyun?” He cautiously called out, “Baekhyun?”

“Finally, where have you- “Baekhyun emerged from around the corner, only to stop in his tracks, “- Oh.”

“This is Yoongi… I was hoping he could stay with us for a while?” Chanyeol tried to convey how important this was with his eyes.

Baekhyun stared at the pair of them for a moment, before nodding slowly, a fond smile appearing on his face. “Sure. Let me get the air mattress… maybe Hobi would like a room-mate?”

“I’ll get Taemin to set up the air bed.” Chanyeol reassured him, “We can ask Hoseok then.”

Yoongi still looked completely confused about the situation.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The social worker gave the home a go through and determined it to be fit for the moment, but did affirm that they would need to get Yoongi a proper bed if he was going to be for a while.

“We can fit a bed in Hoseok’s room easily.” Kai stated, cooing over Yoongi eating his sandwich, “And he could do with some company before the baby comes, just so that he knows how to play nicely.”

Personally, Chanyeol didn’t think Hoseok could ever be unkind to anyone, but the idea was still nice.

There was a chance that Yoongi didn’t have any experience at playing with other kids either, so maybe it was for the best.

Baekhyun had been silent for the most part, simply watching as Yoongi ate his sandwich, one hand rubbing at his swollen belly absent-mindedly.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol leaned closer, “Is everything okay?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah!” The smile was a little small, but still genuine, which made Chanyeol relax slightly, “I just… I’m a little shocked.”

“I know.” He glanced down at the toddler, who was looking half asleep now, “Can we talk about it later?”

“… Of course.”


	4. Chapter 4

Chanyeol would forever consider himself lucky that his mate was so understanding. Maybe it could be put down to his pregnancy hormones, but Baekhyun seemed excited by the prospect of possibly adopting the toddler.

Which was definitely a possibility from what the social worker was saying.

“They were at the airport?” Chanyeol exclaimed.

“Ready to leave the country.” The social worker sighed, “They were arrested for child neglect and abandonment and signed over their rights easily.”

“Does- does that mean we can talk about the possibility of adopting him? My mate and I?”

The social worker sighed wearily. “I’m afraid it’s not that easy. Especially as you and your mate already have a baby on the way… we need to be sure that your feelings aren’t just because of your expectant parenthood.”

“They’re not!”

“We don’t know that for certain.” She sighed again, “However, I can start the process for you. By the time the paperwork is ready, your son will be born and you’ll have a better idea of how you’re going to manage the pair of them.”

“That’s wonderful.” Chanyeol sighed in relief, “Thank you, thank you so much!”

Hanging up, he did a happy little dance, before rushing to find Baekhyun.

“We have a chance! We have a chance!”

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was the same night they were given the news that they were being given a chance, when Baekhyun found Yoongi crying in his new room.

“Yoongi?” He cautiously knocked on the door, not wanting to startle the toddler, “Are you okay?”

Chanyeol had nipped out to get them something to eat, and Baekhyun had never felt like he needed him more.

How do you help a crying toddler again?

Moving into the room, he slowly took a seat on the bed, thankful for the rest as the weight was lifted off of his ankles.

“It’s okay to cry.” He whispered, hand hovering uncertainly over Yoongi’s back, “This has all been a bit scary, huh?”

Yoongi nodded into the pillow.

“It’s a little scary for us as well… but we’re going to do our best to make this your permanent home, okay?”

Another nod, except this time, Yoongi pulled his head up from the pillow.

For a moment, they just stared at each other, before Yoongi was suddenly darted forwards and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun, who shyly returned it.

The baby would like a big brother… right?

And Yoongi would like a baby brother… right?

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Less than a week passed before Baekhyun got his answer to the second question.

“Come on, breathe!”

“I can’t!” Baekhyun gasped, crying out and writing as another wave of pain swept through him, “I-I can’t do this!”

“Yes, you can.” Kai’s voice was stern as he wiped away the sweat beading along Baekhyun’s brow, “You have to. It’s not for much longer now I bet.” He took Baekhyun’s hands in his own, gently encouraging the other omega to match his breathing.

And then Baekhyun screamed.

…………………………………………………………………..

Chanyeol had been banished from the room hours earlier, trying to keep Yoongi entertained as much as possible.

Thankfully, Hoseok was more than happy to show the older child all of his toys.

And they heard the scream.

It went straight through Chanyeol like a blade, stopping him mid-sentence. It seemed to go on and on, only to choke off abruptly.

Silence.

He was on his feet in seconds, only vaguely hearing Hoseok and Yoongi sobbing behind him as Taemin blocked him off at the door.

“Move!”

“You’re not going to be of any help, and you know it.” Taemin didn’t budge, “Besides, just listen.”

As if on cue, there was a different shriek.

A baby’s shriek.

“Sounds like you have a healthy son.” Taemin chuckled at the stunned look on Chanyeol’s face, just as the door opened for Kai to peek his head out. 

“Chanyeol? Do you and Yoongi want to come and meet him?”

Chanyeol was still in shock as he bent down to lift Yoongi into his arms, slowly heading into the other room.

“Chanyeol?” He heard Baekhyun whisper.

“Y-Yeah, I’m here.”

The omega was very pale, clearly worn out form the ordeal, hair soaked with sweat as it lay tangled around his forehead… but he was alive and healthy, smiling up at Chanyeol, and that was all that mattered.

And then he saw the small bundle in his arms.

“Our son.” Baekhyun whispered, “Do you want to hold him.”

“I- “

“- I’ll hold Yoongi. Don’t worry.”

With Kai helping, the two children were swapped over, and Chanyeol panicked slightly. He knew he was too tense, holding the newborn away from his chest.

Unsurprisingly, the baby was not impressed, face scrunching up as he started to wail.

“Not like that.” Kai had re-entered the room, rolling his eyes at what he saw, “It won’t kill you to hold him closer… closer so that he can hear your heartbeat.” He carefully adjusted Chanyeol’s arms, until the baby was close to his chest, “There. That’s better.”

The baby did seem to quieten down as Chanyeol cradled him to his chest.

“He’s perfect.”

Baekhyun smiled warmly at the quiet statement, glancing at Yoongi, who looked a little nervous. 

“Would you like to hold him?”

Yoongi looked shocked by the question, before shaking his head quickly and burying his face into Baekhyun’s neck.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol whispered, “It’s all a bit new and scary, huh?”

Yoongi nodded, face still buried in Baekhyun’s neck, tensing up when the baby started to cry again.

“Okay, I think he might be a little hungry.” Baekhyun chuckled, glancing up at Chanyeol, “Swap again?”

As the baby quietened down, preoccupied with feeding, Yoongi broke the quiet silence.

“What’s his name?”

“… Taehyung. We’re going to call him Taehyung.”


	5. Chapter 5

Yoongi hadn’t been sure about the new baby.

The nice man who had saved him and the warm smiley one had told him that he was going to be a big brother, he didn’t like the idea.

Mummy and Daddy got a new baby and then they completely forgot all about Yoongi.

And then the baby was born and Yoongi was surprised to find that nothing changed. All the love and attention he’d been getting since coming to his home, he continued to get.

They didn’t mind him coming into their room for a cuddle, even if they were busy with the baby.

“Look Yoongi.” Baekhyun one evening, as Yoongi played quietly on top of the sheets, balancing the baby so that the two children were looking at each other, “I think he’s smiling at you Yoongi.”

Yoongi slowly looked over, eyes widening at the sight of baby blue eyes staring right at him. Chanyeol said that they would probably turn brown soon, but Yoongi kind of hoped they wouldn’t.

He liked the colour blue.

And he did look like he was smiling.

Gently placing his toy to one side, Yoongi moved a little bit closer, although still remaining out of arms reach.

“You can hold him if you want to.”

Slowly, Yoongi nodded, moving even closer. Gently Baekhyun arranged him and showed him how to hold the baby. Yoongi held his breath as the baby was placed in his arms, waiting for him to start crying.

Silence.

As Taehyung stared up at him, Yoongi was totally enchanted.

“See, he likes you.” Baekhyun whispered, “He knows that you’re his big brother and you love him.” He leaned over and kissed Yoongi on the forehead, just as the door opened and Chanyeol walked in.

“Some brotherly bonding going on?” He chuckled, “Are you helping, Yoongi?”

Yoongi nodded sharply, noticing that Taehyung had fallen asleep in his arms.

He was going to be the best big brother ever.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

“He’s scarily well-behaved.” Chanyeol whispered, as he and Baekhyun watched Yoongi and Hoseok from the living room doorway, as the toddlers watched Tarzan, almost completely mesmerised, “Don’t most toddlers throw tantrums or something?”

Baekhyun shrugged sadly, not even making a quip about how this was a ‘blessing in disguise’. “He… probably used to. But who knows what his parents did when he did throw one?”

It was a horrible thought, but one that probably had some truth to it.

“Should we… should we arrange for him to talk to someone?” Chanyeol whispered, “Can three-year-olds go and see therapists?”

“We can speak to the social worker about it.” Baekhyun sighed, “It might be just a case of letting him get used to us.”

“You really think it’ll be that easy?”

“… I hope so.”

…………………………………………………………………

Yoongi continued to worry them though.

No tantrums.

No disagreements.

Nothing.

He went to bed on time. He didn’t fight bath time. He held hands when told to.

When Taehyung went down for a nap and refused to settle, Yoongi was there, hands in front of the night-light.

“Hey…” Chanyeol entered the room slowly, “… What are you doing kiddo?”

“Shadow puppets.” Yoongi answered, flapping his hands, making the bird on the walls fly.

“Okay…. Why?”

“Tae-Tae likes them.” The shadow then changed into something that vaguely looked like a bunny.

Glancing into the cot, Chanyeol had to admit that Taehyung did seem enthralled by what was happening on the wall.

“That’s…. really sweet of you.”

Yoongi looked pleased for a moment, before glancing back at his hands, “I’m not vewy good…” He whispered, a slight lisp coming back to his voice, “… my hands are too small.”

“I think you’re doing a brilliant job.” Chanyeol whispered, “But… you know you don’t have to do this, right?”

Yoongi looked confused.

“I mean…” Chanyeol took a deep breath, “… You’re our son as well. No matter what you do. You’ll be a great big brother, no matter what you do, okay?”

There was still of confusion there, but Yoongi nodded, slowly bringing his hands down and getting to his feet. Slowly, he made his way over to Chanyeol, a slightly nervous look on his face. “I can have story?”

“Of course, you can have a story.”

They’d crossed one hurdle… now they had to prepare for the next one.


End file.
